This invention relates to the oxidative dehydrogenation of paraffins in the presence of a catalyst comprising nickel, tin, phosphorus and oxygen.
The dehydrogenation of paraffins, in particular those having 2-12 carbon atoms per molecule, to mono- and diolefins in the presence of free oxygen, steam and a catalyst comprising nickel, tin, phosphorus, oxygen and, optionally, alkali metal is well known and has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,501 and 3,789,017. The present invention represents an improvement of these known oxidative dehydrogenation processes designed to minimize the formation of undesirable carbon oxides.